The invention relates to cytokines, including growth factors, and more particularly relates to transforming growth factor beta (“TGF-β”). In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to controlling the activity of the TGF-β family of growth factors.
TGF-β has been recognized as having potential for tissue engineering and regenerative medicine. However, TGF-β also has the potential of triggering tumorigenesis, atherosclerosis, fibrotic disease, and cancer. It would therefore be advantageous to provide mechanisms for controlling the activity of TGF-β in vivo.